Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter 2
by Champster
Summary: Months have passed since the last battle and peace has since been restored but the peace has come to an end, as everyone's worse fear has become a reality; Bison is back...but this time, he's not the only threat, as the evil S.I.N. has emerged.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Fist of the North Star/Hokuto No Ken or Street Fighter. They are owned by Shuiesha and Capcom, respectively.**

* * *

**Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter 2**

In a dark area, the Hokuto Shinken successor known as Kenshiro fights against the evil Shadoloo leader Bison. Bison disappears in the middle of the fight as he laughs, much to the shock of Kenshiro. Kenshiro turns around and sees a darker being, which is ready to attack him. Kenshiro responds with an attack of his own but nothing is seen afterwards.

It was all just a dream. Kenshiro's dream. He opens his eyes but closes them back and simply turns his head but what could all of this mean?

By noon that day, Ryu walks through a forest, eventually to his master's dojo. He bows down in respect, saying "Master, I'm doing my best. I will always remember what you taught us. To always fight to find the answers we seek. I will never give up on doing that."

His best friend and rival Ken walks up behind him. "Hey buddy! Seems like you made it before me after all."

"Oh hey, Ken!" said Ryu as he turns around.

Inside of the dojo, Ryu and Ken talk about different things in their lives. "So you've been in a lot of fights since the last time we met?" asked Ken.

"Yeah, I have. That's really all I can do. I still have to find some way to control the Dark Hadou as well." said Ryu. "By the way, what have you been doing all these months?"

"Well I just recently competed in the Martial Arts tournament. I won again."

"Good to hear, Ken. Seems like you still got it after all."

"It was nothing, though. It was a piece of cake. Those guys weren't so tough. Also, I got a secret to tell you; Eliza and I are gonna have a kid soon."

"Really? Congratulations!"

"Yeah, it looks like I won't be the only champ in the family. So tell me, when have you last heard from Kenshiro and the others?"

"I…hadn't seen them since our fight against Bison. Kenshiro is a very powerful fighter though so I don't think anything bad happened to him."

"Ha! I don't think anybody want to mess with that guy anyway."

Outside of the dojo, a figure approaches. Ryu can sense the figure's chi as it gets closer.

"Ken, can you feel that?" said Ryu. "Someone's heading this way and with a very familiar chi as well."

"I…can feel it too." said Ken. "Who could it be?"

Ryu runs to open the door and sees Sagat, his deadly rival. "Sagat!" said Ryu.

"Oh geez! What does this guy want now?" said Ken.

Sagat throws two punches at Ryu, who dodges both of them. They're followed by a kick that Ryu blocks.

"Sagat, what do you want!" said Ryu.

"Ha! This is just a simple test, Ryu." said Sagat.

"A test?" said Ryu. "What do you mean?"

"It's been a long time since our last fight." said Sagat. "Since then, I've been preparing myself for the day we fight again. I've made sure that I will win the next time."

"Fight again?" asked Ryu. "What makes you think we will fight again anytime soon?"

Sagat just simply laughs, saying "Don't worry, I have no plans to fight you anytime soon…yet."

"Huh?" said Ryu.

"What do you mean 'yet'?" said Ken.

"Have you two heard?" asked Sagat. "Many fighters from around the world are disappearing without a trace and I'm looking through this myself."

"Disappearing!" said Ryu. "Who do you think is behind this?"

"Word is out that it's this S.I.N. Corporation. I have little knowledge of this company but I will NOT fall victim to it. You just watch your back and stay alive, Ryu. Stay alive for our next fight."

Sagat walks out of the dojo as Ken yells "Yeah yeah! So what? You can't scare us, Sagat!"

"Ken, don't worry about it." said Ryu. He thinks about what makes Sagat change so much.

In America, inside of the Guile's home, Guile talks to his wife Julia and daughter, Amy. "Guile, you've only been home for some months now. Why go back so soon?" asked Julia.

"Julia, you know I can't just let this world stay in danger. Not when Shadoloo is still around." said Guile.

"But dad, haven't you heard?" said Amy. "Many professional fighters like you have been disappearing from all over the world. I don't want you to go missing too."

"Don't worry about me, Amy." said Guile. "I won't be one of those fighters. I promise."

He then picks up his coat and put it on. He walks out of the house as his Julia and Amy watches. He then gets inside of his car and drives off with Chun Li already on the passenger seat.

"So how did they take it?" said Chun Li.

"Just like I expected; not so good." said Guile.

"I hope they'll understand soon."

"Maybe they will. So anyway, what have you come up with?"

"Well, I've heard about this organization called S.I.N. It turns out that it's the weapons division of Shadaloo."

"I should have known but who could possibly be running this? It can't be Bison. He was destroyed in our fight. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"I know, Guile. I believe you. It just means that someone else is running it. It could be either Balrog or Vega."

"Or maybe someone different."

"Well I'm determined to find out who it is."

"Not by ourselves, of course. I've also contacted Cammy. She agreed to help us out."

"Good! We could definitely use some help here."

"There's also one other help I can always use."

"Who? You…you mean Kenshiro?"

"Hm! That guy is our ace in the hole. With a style like Hokuto Shinken, nothing can stop us. Yep, that guy is our muscle."

In Japan, somewhere in Mamiya's village, Kenshiro and Rei sit and talk about many different subjects, including the events from months ago. "Rei, have you found any place to settle with your sister yet?"

"I think my sister is happy here." said Rei. "If this makes her happy, then so am I. Besides, I'd rather not live too far away from my friends. I will always fight to protect this village, even at the risk of my own life."

Kenshiro then looks at Bart and Lynn, who are both playing with the kids. "I've fought for that same happiness before." said Kenshiro. "I failed in that battle but now I have another chance." He then looks at Rei. "Rei, never forget what you fight for. More importantly, never fail to win."

"Ha! Ken, you don't need to worry about me. I will fight for what I believe in and I will win as well."

Inside of Mamiya's house, Mamiya finishes taking her shower. After she puts on her gear, she closes her eyes and think about her parents who where both slain by Yuda in the past. She then opens her eyes and proceeds to walk outside. However, a figure jumps in the air over her at great speed.

"What?" said Mamiya as she looks up. The figure descends with a loud shriek as Mamiya jumps out of the way. She then gets a good look at the intruder. "You're…the man who fought Rei! Vega!" Vega then dashes forward at Mamiya, slashing her in the arm. She then looks at Vega's cybernetic clawed-hand as he takes off his mask to lick the blood from it.

"Such tasty blood." he said. "It fits well for such a lovely lady like you. It makes my friend want more." He then puts his mask back on and charges at Mamiya with more slashes. She then uses her bladed-yoyos to hit him, but they are merely avoided by Vega as he leaps over Mamiya, slashing her in the back. As she is dazed by the slash, Vega then slashes her more on the legs and arms.

Outside, Kenshiro begins to think about what his dream meant. Although he only had it once, it is still stuck in his head.

Back inside, Mamiya lays against the wall, unable to fight back. Vega kneels down and gets closer with his claw close to Mamiya's face.

"You are a lot more beautiful alive then you are dead and I would love to see your blood all the time. However, there is one that I must see. Tell Rei that as long as I'm alive, his days are numbered. Consider this as punishment for his actions from before and if he fails to meet me again, there will be even worse consequences."

He then escapes from the room.

Outside, Kenshiro and Rei notices that Mamiya hasn't come out. "Mamiya is taking a while." said Rei. "She should be out by now."

Kenshiro suspects something is wrong. "Hey Lynn!" he says.

"Huh? What is it, Ken?" asked Lynn.

"Go check on Mamiya. She's been in there for a while."

"Okay." She runs inside of the room and upon seeing a terrifying sight, she screams in horror. "Ken!" The scream reaches the ears of both Kenshiro and Rei. They, along with Bart, run inside of the room and sees the seriously injured, yet barely conscious Mamiya.

"Mamiya!" yells Rei as he runs to Mamiya and holds her. "Mamiya, what happened?"

"It…it was…Vega." said Mamiya. She then falls unconscious.

"Vega!" said a furious Rei. He then remembers Vega from their fight at the tournament. "I know why he did this!" He then looks up, saying "Vega, next time I'll make sure you'll have no where to run!"

To Be Continued


	2. Darkness Rises from Underneath

**Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter 2**

Darkness Rises from Underneath

Months have passed since the battle against Shadoloo and everything has been back to normal. However, recently, many famous fighters have been disappearing off the face of the Earth and Guile and Chun-Li are in pursuit of the problem. Elsewhere, Mamiya gets an unexpected visit from Shadoloo henchman Vega, who critically injures her and leaves a message for his rival Rei.

The next morning, Mamiya slowly wakes up in her bed and sees the village elder standing next to her side.

"Mamiya…" said the elder.

Mamiya slowly sits up and sees Bart, Lynn, and Airi also looking at her. "Mamiya! You're awake!" says a happy Lynn. A little confused, Mamiya looks at her bandaged arms and began to remember what happened the previous day.

"Don't worry, Mamiya." said Bart. "That creep isn't anywhere around here now so you're safe."

"Where is Ken and Rei…and Toki?" asked Mamiya.

"They just went ouside shortly before you woke up." said the elder. "Ken wanted to tell them something very important." Mamiya looks at Lynn and Bart, who shugs.

Outside of the house, Kenshiro, Rei, and Toki are in a discussion.

"That's one heck of a dream, Kenshiro." said Rei.

"This dream definitely has a meaning to it but I don't know what it is." said Kenshiro.

"You'll find your answers real soon, Kenshiro." said Toki. "This isn't a mere dream. This is an important message."

"A 'message'?" asked Kenshiro.

"Just think. Why would you dream about fighting Bison shortly before one of his men attacked the village? This is all a connection, so don't be shocked if something else happens."

"But what if I'm not able to protect everyone from danger?"

"Don't worry, Ken." said Rei. "With the two of us at your side, we'll always have a chance."

In the middle of the conversation, Airi shows up. "Airi?" said Rei.

"Mamiya is awake now." said Airi.

"How is she?" asked Rei.

"She's fine. Though not fully healed, she's in a good, stable condition."

"She pulled through much faster than I expected." said Toki. "She definitely has a strong spirit."

Kenshiro still looks in confusion, wondering how did Vega find their location.

Somewhere else in Japan, at Gouken's dojo, Ryu and Ken sit on the steps of their old training place. The two are in discussion about Sagat's behavior from the previous day and wonder what he meant.

"It's just strange." said Ryu. "You'd think he'd hate my guts so much that he couldn't care less if I was taken by this…S.I.N. What could make him care about this so much?"

"Whatever it is, it's nothing we can't handle." said Ken. "I'm sure Guile and Chun-Li are looking into this anyway."

"I hope so. If many warriors are disappearing, then there's no doubt they'll come after us."

"Well let's worry about that later. Right now, I'm up for a meal. What do you say we go to a nearby restaurant or something?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

In an unknown area on top of a building, a plane slowly takes flight. Inside of the plane, a mysterious man sits on a chair, looking at a computer screen that shows a picture of a scientist, giving the mysterious one some info.

"We've check through the device and it seems there's only one way to perfect it." said the scientist. "We're gonna need this man." A picture of Ryu and description comes up.

"Hmm…indeed." said the mysterious figure. "I hear that he is an impressive fighter. Still, there could be much better fighters out there."

"Well sir, we believe that he's a special case because he also seems to possess the Dark Hadou. Our theory is that with the Dark Hadou, we may be able to complete the project."

"Interesting but still, last I heard he wasn't able to win the last tournament even when he used it. That means that the person he fought must be stronger. I must know who his opponent is."

"Right sir." said the scientist. "Here was his opponent and his stats appears to be the best we've seen so far." A picture of Kenshiro appears, with a description.

The mysterious figure gets a closer look at the picture. "That style! It's…Hokuto Shinken?"

"Yes." said the scientist. "It is the legendary style passed from one generation to the next. Not even Ryu could defeat its current successor Kenshiro."

"Excellent work." said the figure. "With both the Dark Hadou and the Hokuto Shinken, I'll have even the gods tremble at my power!" Seth evilly laughs at his new goal.


	3. Terrible Discoveries!

**Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter 2**

Terrible Discoveries!

A few days later after Vega's attack on Mamiya's village, Guile and Chun-Li comes across a secluded place, heavily guarded by armed men. The two have been searching for the S.I.N. for days and their search have led them to this location.

"Yeah, that's gotta be their secret location." said Guile. "It fits just where we're going to."

"It seems they wanted to disguise it as a ruined castle to avoid suspicion." said Chun-Li.

"I'm sure Cammy may either be on her way or already inside. Either way, we can work our way through whatever guards they have. I don't think they were counting on us to find them."

When they make it to the laboratory, they easily fight off the guards. They search around, looking for information about the activities of S.I.N. While there, they see numerous fighters either dead, or dying.

"Damn it!" said Guile. "If only we made it hear earlier…"

Chun-Li copies valuable information while Cammy, who arrived shortly afterwards, show up and finishes off the other guards attempting to ambush them.

"We must hurry!" said Cammy. "There's no telling what kind of traps are set for us!"

"Don't worry, I'm getting all of the information!" said Chun-Li. "We're about done!"

Eventually, after retrieving the information they need, they had back to their hotel, going over the details of their information.

"So, this 'BLECE' is the new project they're using?" asked Guile.

"It seems like it." said Chun-Li. "According this, BLECE stands for Boiling Liquid Expanding Cell Explosion. So maybe this is what's happening to animals but how does this relate to the missing fighters?"

"Perhaps it is used to collect data on the fighting styles somehow?" said Cammy. "That sounds like something Shadaloo would do."

"Except Bison isn't the one behind it." said Guile. "Guess we're dealing with a wannabe here."

Chun-Li then pulls up more information on screen. "Hey, it's Ryu!" she said.

"What!" said Guile.

"According to this, the BLECE project can only be completed if it harnesses the Satsui No Hadou."

"In otherwords, the Dark Hadou that we witnessed at that tournament." said Cammy.

"This is crazy!" said Guile. "We can't let them have that power or else, we're finished!"

"Or already dead, if you read this." said Cammy, as she goes to the second page.

"Kenshiro…!" said Chun-Li and Guile at the same time. "According to this, the project also extends to absorbing the legendary fighting style Hokuto Shinken." said Chun-Li. "The style, combined with the dark power of the Satsui No Hadou, could possibly create the most invincibly powerful warrior ever in existence."

"This is terrible!" said Guile. "We can't let either one of these abilities fall into the wrong hands!"

"Unfortunately for us, Ryu wonders around a lot. It's gonna be hard to track him down if he doesn't stay in one location." said Chun-Li.

"However, I think I may have an idea of where Kenshiro could be." said Guile. "The village. It seems like that's where he stays most of the time."

"Then we must find him first." said Cammy. "Remember, Ryu even with the Dark Hadou, wasn't able to defeat Kenshiro. Even we have no chance against a style like that so he's our best hope for this."

"Then we have to find him fast before anything happens!" said Chun-Li.

Later on that night in Mamiya's village, everyone is soundly asleep. This is one of the rare times where everyone has a break from any attacks at the village…or so it seems.

In one room, there sleeps Rei's sister, Airi. Although she appears to be in a deep sleep, she still manages to hear thump sounds that wake her completely up. Alert, she looks around, wiping her eyes. Suddenly, a piece of dirt from the ceiling falls, in which she looks up, only to see the narcissistic Vega coming straight down at her. She lets out a loud scream, waking up Rei in the next room.

"Airi!" screams Rei. He quickly runs into his sister's room, seeing Vega holding her hostage. "No…!"

"Ha! So we finally meet again, huh Rei?" said Vega.

"Vega!" says an angry Rei.

"I'm guessing you did get my message from Mamiya. Now that we've met, the consequences probably won't be as bad. Probably!" said Vega, as he puts his claw over Airi's breasts.

"Brother…" said a terrified Airi.

Rei's furious eyes slowly turn red. "Vega, you're getting much closer to your death than you think!" Rei then makes a fist. "Your cowardly and narcissistic attitude reminds me so much of another Nanto Seiken fighter I know!"

"Ha! That fighter wouldn't happen to be Yuda, would it?" said Vega.

"What?" said a surprised Rei. "How…?"

"We've learned a lot about you and Kenshiro and we've taken every advantage we got. Every advantage possible. That's how we know when to strike!" Vega then scratches one of Airi's breasts, leaving a bleed scratch. Rei's rage grows even more. "But enough small talk. You have such a beautiful sister after all. So giving her the same treatment you gave me would be more satisfying, wouldn't you agree?"

"That's something not guaranteed, especially of a weak, ugly fighter like you." said Rei.

Vega simply laughs and looks into Airi's face. "I have to get one last look at this beautiful face before it becomes the epitome of ugliness."

He then proceeds to slash Airi in the face until Rei quickly moves forward with an elbow hit, smashing his mask to pieces.

"Why, you…!" says Vega, as he attempts to slash Rei, but gets swapped aside. Vega, covering his scarred face, jumps out of the window.

Rei then turns to Airi. "Airi! Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine, Rei!" she replied. "Who was that man?"

"An enemy I previously defeated! But I have a feeling that this is just the beginning…of another brutal battle."


	4. The Pursuit of the Dark Hadou

**Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter 2**

The Pursuit of the Dark Hadou

A search by Guile, Chun-Li, and Cammy reveals a terrying discovery; S.I.N., the weapons division of Shadaloo, that has been targetting numerous fighters around the world has its sights set on Ryu's Dark Hadou and Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken. The combination of both abilities would spell doom for the world unless S.I.N. is stopped. Meanwhile, Mamiya's village was attacked once again by Vega, who fled from a confrontation with Rei but not before revealing his possible involvement with Rei's old rival Yuda. What could this mean?

Somewhere else, not too far from Mamiya's village, in a large tower resides numerous female slaves, serving a man with long red hair. He stands looking outside of the tower. He then turns around to his female servants and says "Tell me, am I beautiful?"

"Yes, Lord Yuda." said the servants. "You are indeed beautiful."

"That's right! I am the strongest and most beautiful man in the world!"

A man in a red military suit appears in front of Yuda in the blink of an eye.

"Ah, Dagari." said Yuda. "Is there any progress?"

"Yes." said Dagari. "It seems that it worked twice, just as we expected."

"Very good. What about Ken-Oh? Has he returned to his throne yet?"

"Not yet but many of his men are still around, though I suppose they won't be of much trouble."

"Then we will make our next move. I'm honored that Shadoloo has provided us with this opportunity. All they have to do now is continue to do our work for us." He then laughs evilly.

Rei and Airi explain to their friends (Kenshiro, Bart, Lin, Toki, and Mamiya) about Vega's attack on Airi, hours after the said incident.

"That crazy psycho attacked us again?! Grr…!" said Bart.

"So they have indeed learned of our location after all." said Toki. "At this point, we can't leave ourselves open."

"What strikes me as a surprise was when he mentioned Yuda, a name that I haven't heard in a long time." said Rei.

The name caused a strange reaction from Mamiya. Kenshiro notices the reaction and whispers "What's wrong, Mamiya?"

"I'd…rather not talk about it." said Mamiya.

"If what you say is true, then it seems like Vega has joined forces with Yuda." said Toki.

"But how?" said Lin. "I thought that…you stopped that man. Why won't they quit?"

In his thoughts, Kenshiro begins to ask one thing; could Bison still be alive?

At that moment, Guile, Chun-Li, and Cammy pull up in a car. "Don't worry guys. It's only us again." said Guile as they all got out.

"Hey, it's Guile!" said Bart. "And that chick with the big legs!"

"Just 'Chun-Li' would be good enough!" said an annoyed Chun-Li.

"It doesn't seem too bad around here." said Cammy. "So we must have made it here just in time."

"Hey, isn't that the same woman that Mamiya fought at the tournament?" asked Bart. "She's working with you guys now?"

"Yeah." said Guile. "She's definitely helpful against what we're dealing with here."

With her match with Cammy now on her mind, Mamiya walks up to Cammy. Although at first being at a lost for words, she finally says "It was…just a tournament. No hard feelings, right?"

Cammy just simply folds her arms and looks away saying "Like you said, it was just a tournament. So what? Just don't think it'll be the same on the real battlefield".

"Enough about that." said Guile. "We got something big on our hands here, people. You might be in danger Kenshiro."

"'In danger'?" asked Kenshiro.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bart.

"He means that Kenshiro is being targeted by someone." said Chun-Li. "An organization called S.I.N. They operate under Shadaloo."

"Shadaloo?" said Rei. "Damn it! So they _are_ still around!"

"It doesn't seem like Bison is behind this, though" said Cammy.

"Yeah because you guys took him down last time, right?" said Bart.

"Yes." Kenshiro replied. "There wasn't even a trace of him after that."

"So then…who could be behind this?" asked Lynn.

Toki begins to think deeply on the events that's happened leading up to now, believing that Kenshiro's nightmare is indeed a premonition.

"We'll give you all the details but first, we must know where Ryu is at"? said Cammy.

"Ryu?!" said Kenshiro.

Eleswhere in Japan, Ryu and Ken spar at their old training ground while reminiscing their younger years during their training under their master Gouken.

"I was afraid family life would soften you up." said Ryu.

"And I was afraid that the lack of good challenges like me would soften _you_ up." said Ken.

Later on that evening, the two sit outside their dojo, discussing the past and present, as well as their last battle together. Ken suggests that Ryu start a family too but Ryu believes that that can wait for a while.

"Ryu-san!" said a familiar female voice. It was the fun-loving schoolgirl Sakura.

"Hey, it's Sakura!" said Ken. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were visiting Japan so I came to see you two spar with each other!" said Sakura. She then looks and asks "Don't tell me I missed it already!"

"Well hey, we don't mind going at it again!" said Ken. "I can use a good audience for my performance." Ryu shakes his head, realizing that Ken still has an ego problem.

"Sorry Ken but Ryu beat Sagat, remember?" said Sakura, while laughing. "What did you do?"

"Hey…! I'm still the US Champ, remember? So pipe down!"

In the middle of the conversation, Ryu notices a sudden movement in the bushes, although the others are unaware during their conversation.

"So come on, guys? Spar again, would ya?" asked Sakura.

"Well…what do you say, Ryu?" Ken then notices Ryu's stare. "Ryu?"

"Sakura!" said Ryu, as he gets into his fighting stance. "I think you should move out of the way!"

"WHAT?" said a panicked Sakura as she runs and turns around.

Out of the bushes comes a red-haired woman in a dark suit, slightly hovering over the ground. Ken then gets into fighting stance as Sakura watches from the back.

The woman is C. Viper.

"You really are quite observant, though I expected nothing less." said Viper.

"Who are you!?" said Ken.

"I've known about you for a long time and now we finally meet face to face. I've come to test your ability…Ryu."

"What?" asked Ryu. "Me?"

"Careful, Ryu." said Ken. "She's up to something!"

"What are you going to do, Ryu?" asked Sakura.

C. Viper charges forward at Ryu, with an electric punch that is blocked by Ryu. However, he feels the force from the punch.

"What the hell…!?" said Ken.

Ryu then leaps over Viper, while Ken attempts to attack her. However, he gets punched in the chest by Viper and ends up on the ground.

"Oh no! Ken!" said Ryu.

"Now that he's out of the way, let's say you give me a good fight now." said Viper. "Trust me, you don't want to waste anymore time". She charges Ryu, attacking him but Ryu simply goes on the defensive, skeptical about her attacks.

After a few missed attacks, Viper grabs the still-hurt Ken by his hair, holding his head. "Maybe I haven't made myself clear yet." She then electrocutes him, weakening him further. This angers Ryu, who's prompted to attack.

"Ken!" said Sakura. "You…witch! I can't let you do this!"

The woman then turns her attention to Sakura, who's prepared to take her on. With a smirkish look on her face, Viper calmly says "Then try and stop me."

"Wait, Sakura!" said Ryu. "Don't! She's too strong!" However, despite his pleading, Sakura goes on the attack and is too countered by the Viper's electric punch, causing Sakura to slowly fall to the ground.

The woman then grabs Sakura by the hair, saying "Well, Ryu? Are you going to stop holding back now? Or am I still not clear enough for you?"

Ryu, still not sure what she's up to, ponders about attacking the woman. He then wonders if Viper could be working for S.I.N.

Viper laughs, saying "I guess not!" She then kicks Sakura in the face with flaming kick that sends Sakura through the air. The sight of seeing one of his friends attacked like this finally brings out the anger in Ryu...and thus, the Dark Hadou.

To Be Continued!


	5. SIN's Secret Weapon

**Fist of the North Star x Street Fighter 2**

S.I.N.'s Secret Weapon

The wind begins to blow and Ryu's power starts to increase. His skin darkens and his eyes start glowing red. Viper stands ready but also worried. With swift speed, Ryu charges forward with an elbow to Viper's stomach and a kick to her face.

Viper regains her balance but is immediately attacked again with an uppercut. Although the force of Ryu's punch knocks her back, Viper still regains her balance. Realizing the danger she's in, she says to herself "This man is too strong! I can't go on like this any longer!"

Ken slowly gets up and sees what's happening. Although he sees Ryu about to fire off a Hadouken at Viper, he also notices a group of cameramen hiding in the area.

"Hold on, Ryu!" yells Ken but it's vain, as Ryu fires a dark Hadouken at Viper, who dodges out of the way just in time. Ken rushes to Ryu to hold him back and calm him down, while Viper, after quickly looking at her watch, flees with the rest of the cameramen.

Ken restrains Ryu long enough until the power fades out and he's back to normal.

"Ke…Ken?" says a confused Ryu as he turns to look at his friend.

"Ryu! Thank goodness you're back to normal!" said Ken.

Ryu looks around, seeing the damage in the forest and then looks at his hand, saying "It happened…again!" He then looks at the unconscious Sakura. "Sakura!" he said, as he runs to her. Holding her in his arms, he says "Oh no!"

"It's not your fault, Ryu." said Ken. "That woman was just too strong and was quite determined to bring out the Dark Hadou. We were the ones who were powerless to stop her." Ken then looks around for the cameramen. "Apparently, she brought a whole group of cameramen to as an audience too."

"What? Cameramen?" said Ryu. "That must have been why she wanted me to tap into the Dark Hadou!"

"Which means S.I.N. already beat us here." said a familiar voice from the bushes. It was Guile, with Chun-Li and Cammy behind them.

They head back to Mamiya's house where Sakura is treated by Toki, while Guile, Chun-Li, and Cammy explain to Ryu and Ken about S.I.N.

"If what you're saying is true, then they probably have a good amount data on the Dark Hadou!" said Ryu.

"Why is that?" asked Guile.

"I was…forced to give into it after Ken and Sakura were hurt." said Ryu as he looks down in anger. "If I had better control of it, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Hey, relax, buddy!" said Ken. "At least neither of us died."

"You were hurt too, Ken?" asked Mamiya.

"Oh…well, it was nothing, really!" said Ken, as he tries to look impressive for Mamiya. "I was only caught off-guard and out for just a little while but that's because I was a little rusty. That doesn't usually happen, though! That's why I'm still the US Champ anyway!" he says, as he flexes his muscle. "Right, Ryu?"

However, Ryu slowly walks outside the house.

Ken then looks at Mamiya and says "Hey, I was also the one who got him back to normal too." He then winks at her.

Ryu thinks to himself and is visited by Kenshiro, who also comes outside. Kenshiro can sense the anger and confusion in Ryu's eyes.

"You don't have to beat yourself for not protecting your friends and yourself." said Kenshiro. "In the end, you're all alive."

"But what if it's different next time?" asked Ryu. "My friends wouldn't have even been hurt if it wasn't for me. Next time, they may not even be alive, all because I'm not strong enough to control the Dark Hadou. As long as this happens, it'll always be my major weakness".

"You're mistaken. This is not a weakness, this is a battle. The only way you're weak is if you're just like Akuma. His lust for great power caused him to lose his humanity but you're not like that. If you really want to protect your friends, then you must win this battle first."

Ryu then looks at the sky, saying "There's so little time left…yet there's so much to learn."

At that moment, Toki comes outside saying "Now she's fully recovered." He then looks at Ryu, saying "And you need not to feel any guilt, Ryu." Both Kenshiro and Ryu look a bit surprised. "Battling your inner demons is a fight many of us have. Just look at Raoh. He too went the darker path and yet still, he struggles with his emotions. Despite his defiance of the right things, he is still someone who many people look up to…for good reasons." He then thinks back on his childhood with Raoh, as they trained under Ryuken.

Elsewhere, in a dark location, Raoh is sitting on his horse, looking up at the sky, and waiting for reports from his men.

"Lord Raoh." says one of his men, as bows to Raoh. "We've just received information that Yuda and Souther have joined forces through some kind of strange corporation."

"Strange corporation, you say?" says Raoh. "What are the reasons?"

"I can't say but...it is believed that this corporation is responsible for the disappearances of many warriors around the world. This is called S.I.N."

"And what do they have to do with me?"

"Well…I just thought you'd know that rumors are going around that they're targeting Kenshiro."

Raoh then looks down at his henchman. "What?"

"That's…what the rumors are, sir."

"Hmm! Kenshiro won't be taken down so easily. Destiny won't allow it. Still…with the Nanto Seiken involved, this could be very dangerous. Kenshiro and his friends may not be strong enough to fight against them."

In another area in Japan, chaos has demolished a mall from within the inside. There, many men in black suits are shooting and getting beaten by a woman with a purple glowing left eye. The woman is the Korean Taekwondo fighter Juri Han.

"You men are no fun. You're just a bunch of wimps with toys." said Juri.

"You're a fool! Step back or we'll shoot!" said one of the men.

"*sigh*…Do you know happens to people who bore me?" said Juri. She then dashed toward them with great speed, knocking each man unconscious with a single kick. "They suffer the consequences!" she said. She then stomps on one of the men's back, rendering him unconscious. "

Just as she's about to leave, however, a dark figure appears behind her. "Hurting and causing pain to people is not tolerable in my eyes." said the voice of a male. Juri then does a kick but the figure avoids it by jumping over her. The man is the Bushinryu master Guy.

"Oh really? So what are you going to do about it?" asked Juri.

"I'm going to put an end to this trouble right now." said Guy as he got in his stance.

"Hmm…you sure look like you could be a lot of fun. Don't disappoint me!" said Juri as her eye glows. She gathers dark energy in her foot and swings it at Guy but he runs under it with a swift sweep to Juri's standing leg, causing her to fall. He then backs back.

Juri gets up and surprisingly smiles, saying "Impressive! You're not like the men I fought today. Very well!" Her eye begins to glow again, this time move at much greater speed while doing kicks. However, they're all avoided and blocked by Guy. Afterwards, they both take a pause with Juri asking "What's the matter? You're not strong enough to fight back now?"

"There's something I want to know; what is that thing in your eye?" asked Guy. "I've noticed that your abilities increase when it glows."

"Oh…lets just say it's a little gift I got from S.I.N."

"S.I.N.!? So you're working for them?"

Juri laughs. "It's only just for fun. All I want to do is use this little thing on anyone strong enough to handle it."

"But why ally yourself with an evil corporation like S.I.N.?"

"That's my personal business. I don't care about what their goal is, just as long as I have some fun."

"Then I guess I have no choice but to see you as an enemy."

"Then bring it on, ninja!"

The two clash again, in an even match. Despite the power of the device in Juri's eye (known as the Feng Shui Engine), Guy manages to fight off his enemy. Suddenly, the Feng Shui Engine began to act strange.

"Damnit!" said Juri. "Just my luck!" She then escapes from the mall before doing so, she says "Just know that I'm nobody's puppet! I do things for me!"

Guy looks as Juri flees. He then looks on and quietly says "A fighter being given a device by S.I.N. that makes them stronger…wait, could this be what's happening to all of those fighters around the world? I must be getting closer!"

To Be Continued!


End file.
